


First Kiss

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rough Sex, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt</p><p> </p><p>Their thing started as a way of blowing off some steam, nothing more. But after some time the thing changed....</p><p>I just want Dwalin and Nori, who are used to rough sex, making love for the first time. It doesn't need to be awfully tender, but very full of emotion.</p><p>I made a five times fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The First Time

It was quick and dirty, out the back of a human tavern. Dwalin hadn't intended to let anything of the sort happen when he'd dragged the obnoxious thief away from his gleeful filching from the humans, away from the other dwarves and out there.

But Nori had started that almost flirting, and the next thing he knew his breeches were down his ankles, his hand fisted hard in Nori's wild hair while the other dwarf enthusiastically (and with a little more teeth than expected) gave him what might have been the best blowjob he'd ever had.

Then Nori looked up at him, all bright eyes and easy smirk. "Wanna do me now? Wouldn't want you to think you owed me something." he practically purred, and Dwalin felt his face heat with shame, and he pushed Nori aside, fixed himself up and strode away.

He didn't look back, and if he arrived at Mr. Baggins earlier than expected, well, at least he got the chance to eat a meal quietly.

 

The Second Time

Was in Rivendale, when he'd caught the Thief looking at him with a suggestive smirk on his face, and was reminded that he did, indeed, as Nori had put it that day, feel that he owed the Thief.

So when Nori disappeared, most likely to steal more trinkets from the elves, Dwalin followed, cornering him. and before Nori had the chance to curl his lips into more than a knowing smirk, Dwalin had him backed against the wall, fingers loosening the ties of Nori's breeches and his big, rough hand was soon wringing pleased sounding moans from Nori.

He walked away after with a tingling feeling in his hand, that he scrubbed off with viscious strokes, and a hardening he would rather not think on.

 

The Third Time

He was still caught in the heat of a battle cut short, and while the others bedded down atop the Eagle Rock, he stood silent watch (though none was necessary) doing his best to remain still, to force himself to relax. They were all safe, Azog was left far behind.

"You seem tense." came a voice behind him, and Dwalin had turned and had the offender pinned beneath him in a moment. Only his years of telling friend from foe in an instant saved the Thief's life. 

"I could have killed you." he growled.

Nori gave him a smiled that was bright in the moonlight. "You could do other things to me." He suggested easily, as if this was all perfectly common. "Or I could do things to you if you prefer. I'm easy either way."

Which somehow, between, Dwalin growling again and making to get up, and Nori's legs swinging up and round to pull him back down, lead to a quick, rough rut on the ground, with his teeth sinking into the Thief's shoulder hard enough to leave marks under the leather to keep himself quiet. 

His own hand bore the marks of Nori's own teeth, and only when he saw them the following morning did Dwalin remember pressing his hand down on Nori's mouth to stop those pleased little sounds from waking the others.

He did not look at Nori at all that day, but he could feel Nori's self satisfied Smirk follow him.

 

The Fourth Time

They had just escaped the elves and they had beds and food and wine and Dwalin was drunk enough to go to the Thief, his relief at escaping certain death again was so great, and his consumption of wine and ale on par with this, that he was buzzing with energy, so when he stumbled across the Thief who was eyeing some of the mens trinkets, he didn't stop to think before dragging him off to the nearest room.

Nori put up only the barest token of protest, and Dwalin was satisfied he was not taking advantage, helped along by that infuriating, knowing smirk. And if the smirk was just a touch self satisfied afterwards, when Nori got dressed afterwards, skin littered with small bruises and bite marks, Dwalin said nothing, because he was feeling rather self satisfied himself.

 

The Fifth Time

Never actually happened.

Dwalin had been expecting it, ever since they had reclaimed Erebor. Had been expecting Nori to drag him down into one of the abandoned mine shafts. After all, it was *his* turn to initiate it.

Not that Dwalin had been thinking overmuch on it, except to wonder idly just how loudly he could make the Thief scream now that they did not have to be as discreet.

But it didn't happen.

And the Battle of the Five Armies (as it had been so named by Balin, who liked to name such things) approached, and when they were about to leave the mountain, when Nori was the furthest from Dwalin's thoughts (save for the stray one that worried he would perhaps die out there).

That was when Nori came to him.

Face serious, coming to a halt before Dwalin and waiting. There was no time for a quick tumble now, and Dwalin told him as much, only to be stopped by a kiss, feather light against his cheek, right at the corner of his mouth, stilling all words and thoughts, and by the time he had gathered them back together, Nori was gone, and the battle begun.

 

There was no Sixth Time, or Seventh, or any number that came after.

Because things had changed, and Dwalin wasnt entirely sure what to do with that.

It was his move, but he couldn't bring himself to seek out the thief, because the game had changed. Nori had changed the rules, and Dwalin didn't like that, it was complicated now, and he wasn't sure if he could do complicated.

But then Nori was in his rooms, lounging on his bed, with his cocky smile.

"You were taking too long." the Thief told him. "Which mean's your overthinking it."

Dwalin growled.

Nori rolled his eyes. "Would it get you in bed faster if I said the kiss was nothing more than curiosity?"

Dwalin shook his head, before pausing, and thinking. Yes, it did make it easier. They had never kissed before, there was nowhere in their rough and tumble that kissing fit, which made it easy and uncomplicated. But Nori had been expecting he might die, as they all had, and had simply quenched a curiosity.

Nori let out a noisy sigh, and suddenly Dwalin found himself on the floor, the Thief on top of him, and it was easy to turn the tables, twisting so that it was Nori with his back to the floor, pinned down by Dwalin's weight, eyes bright, skin slightly flushed.

And Dwalin found himself moving before he could think this through, and captured those slight parted lips with his own, pressing down hard, commanding. After a moments surprise Nori kissed back, arms moving to wrap around Dwalin's neck to pull him closer.

"Well, that certainly wasn't anything like the first one." Nori said, a smirk curving his lips when they parted, looking at each other across the small distance between their bodies. But Dwalin could see a glimmer of something uncertain in Nori's eyes, something he was sure Nori could see in his.

There was something different that night, on the hard floor beside the bed, and while their bodies fell into a familiar motion, with bruising grips and snapping teeth. Nothing was soft and gentle, it was as it had been before, but something else ran underneath, and each hard nip of teeth was followed by the warmth of lips, and each rough, deep thrust, that brought those sweet moans and delicious growls were swallowed up in breathless, disjointed kisses.


End file.
